


Spare Time (Jin Akutsu)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You could hear the thunder clapping outside, rattling the windows with each boom. Objects inside the house shook, almost as if there was an earthquake happening. You heaved a sigh as you stared out the window.Rain was rolling down the glass, the room illuminated by the flash of lightning that went off every so often. You had been lying there for two hours now, just listening to the sounds of mother nature.
Relationships: Akutsu Jin/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Spare Time (Jin Akutsu)

  * **Genre** : Romance, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,380 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Akutsu ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



_This was originally a set of six drabbles, but since they are so short, I decided to combine them and just separate them into segments._

* * *

**➤ Thunder**

You could hear the thunder clapping outside, rattling the windows with each _boom_. Objects inside the house shook, almost as if there was an earthquake happening. You heaved a sigh as you stared out the window.

Rain was rolling down the glass, the room illuminated by the flash of lightning that went off every so often. You had been lying there for two hours now, just listening to the sounds of mother nature.

The arms around your waist tightened. “Go to sleep,” Jin muttered, still half asleep himself.

You smiled, resting your hand over his as your eyes slid closed.

The sound of your boyfriend’s voice and the feel of his arms around you made you forget about the noise, lulling you into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**➤ Book**

“Che. Do you have to read that stupid book?” Jin complained, his gold eyes narrowed into a glare aimed at the defenseless object.

“It’s not stupid, Jin.” You scowled, eyes never leaving the pages, “I’ll have you know that this is a very interesting and good read. Maybe you should try it sometime.”

“I’d rather not.” His eyes moved back to the TV. “Reading’s not my thing.”

“Right~ I forgot,” you chuckled, sending him a teasing grin, “Your thing is getting into trouble and smoking.”

“Damn straight,” he smirked, grabbing your hand away from the book and lacing his fingers with your own. It was hard to hold the book with one hand while turning the pages, but as long as it was Jin that occupied the other, you were willing to deal with it.

* * *

**➤ Tiger**

“Why the hell are we at the zoo?” Jin scowled, glaring at your hand wrapped around his wrist.

“I want to see the tigers, Jin!” You answered excitedly, not bothering to spare him a glance as you followed the path towards the tiger exhibit, tugging on his wrist. This just pissed him off more.

Another growl escaped his throat, gold eyes glinting dangerously.

You were either completely oblivious or were just ignoring him as you leaned against the railing, eyes focused on the family of tigers down below. Some were asleep, others were playing and a couple of them were even swimming. To you, tigers were the best animals in the world! You had no shortage of tiger-themed merch in your house.

Your eyes lit up as you watched them, face broken out in a smile.

Seeing you so damn happy made Jin’s annoyance die down slightly. It was still there, of course, but he refrained from unleashing it upon you. With a scoff, he moved to stand behind you, arms wrapping protectively around your waist and his chin resting on your shoulder.

He would definitely make you pay for the trip later, though.

* * *

**➤ Snow**

You smiled as you stared at the window, watching the white snow falling from the sky. Your favorite season was winter and when it snowed, it only made you love the season even more. Glancing over your shoulder at your sleeping boyfriend, an idea struck you. What Jin didn’t know wouldn’t hurt, right?

With a grin, you slipped outside soundlessly, closing the door behind you. You knew that he’d be mad if he saw that you were going out into the snow with nothing more than thin jeans and a tank top on, but in your eyes, you couldn’t appreciate the weather all bundled up from head to toe.

After twenty minutes, you managed to build a snowman just a bit taller than yourself. Stepping back, you grinned in satisfaction, putting your gloved hands on your hips.

“What are you doing?” a voice growled from behind you. Whirling around, you came face to face with a very angry Jin. His gold eyes were narrowed, arms crossed over his muscled chest.

You sweatdropped, rubbing the back of your head, sheepishly. “W-Well, you see, what happened was – ”

You didn’t manage to finish your excuse. Akutsu had slammed his lips against yours, his arms bringing you against his warm chest. You blinked in surprise before closing your eyes and throwing your arms around his neck.

The snow fell silently ontop of you both.

* * *

 **➤** **Ice**

“Ugh. It’s so hot~” you whined, leaning against Jin so you could feel more of the fan that sat in front of him. “I hate the summer so much,”

“Che. Stop whining,” he grunted, annoyed with the heat that radiated off of your body, making his own body temperature rise. “You should be used to this by now,”

“It seems to get hotter every summer! How can I get used to that?” You moved again, your head resting in his lap, taking even more of the cool air that blew out of the fan.

This made Jin grow even more annoyed. He pushed you off of him and left the room.

You blinked, staring at the doorway that he had disappeared through. Had you really pissed him off that much? You frowned.

Akutsu came back a few minutes later, carrying something in his hand. “Here,” he dropped the item onto your forehead before sitting on your stomach, one leg crossed over the other and arms folded.

You blinked up at your boyfriend, eyes questioning. “Why did you just put a bag of ice on my head?”

“To cool you off. Now stop whining,” he closed his golden eyes, leaning back against the couch.

You smiled, closing your eyes. Knowing that Akutsu did in fact care despite the fact that he rarely showed it was more than enough to make you happy.

* * *

 **➤** **Jealousy**

Jin growled in anger and annoyance as he watched you talk and laugh with the Yamabuki’s heartthrob, Kiyosumi Sengoku. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that you were acting that way with another guy or the fact that you were acting that way with a playboy like Sengoku that had him so pissed off, but his anger was boiling and he wanted nothing more than to smash the orange-haired male’s face in.

His fists clenched at his side and his gold eyes narrowed at his back. It took every inch of him not to go and attack the other male, but he knew that you would be angry with him if he did, and that thought was the one thing that had him chained to his spot. That pissed him off even more.

You waved goodbye to Sengoku and turned around, walking towards your boyfriend. You noticed his evil aura as soon as you got close to him. You blinked, looking down at his clenched hands to his shaking form before going back to meet his narrowed eyes that glinted with hate in the sunlight. “Are you… are you okay there, Jin?” you questioned, cautiously, reaching out for his arm.

He backed away before you had a chance to touch him. “Che. Why don’t you go spend some more time with _Sengoku_ ,” he spat, his voice filled with venom at the mention of the other male.

You blinked again as his words sunk in. The corners of your mouth turned up in a soft, knowing smile, which made his glare intensify.

“What?” he spat again, watching you closely.

You chuckled, moving to wrap your arms around his torso. He tensed under your touch but made no other movement. “Idiot. Are you jealous of Sengoku?”

He scoffed, glaring at the ground. “Why the hell would I be jealous of that idiot?”

“That’s a good question,” you mused, making the towering male look down at you. “You have no reason to be jealous of him. Do you know why?” He didn’t respond. “Because you have something that he will never have. Do you know what that is, Akutsu Jin?”

“No,” His golden orbs locked with your own. Where were you going with this?

“ **Me** ,” you smiled, reaching up and pressing your lips to his.

Akutsu smirked, responding instantly as his arms snaked around your waist to pull your body flush against his own. His tongue ran across your bottom lip and you parted your lips, granting him entrance. Your tongue’s danced as your hands found their way to his soft grey hair. He pulled away, lips ghosting over your own.

“You are _mine_ , and mine alone,” He said in a husky voice before claiming your lips once more.

* * *


End file.
